The invention relates generally to electrical connectors and, more particularly, to an electrical connector for transmitting signals in differential pairs.
With the ongoing trend toward smaller, faster, and higher performance electrical components such as processors used in computers, routers, switches, etc., it has become increasingly important for the electrical interfaces along the electrical paths to also operate at higher frequencies and at higher densities with increased throughput.
In a traditional approach for interconnecting circuit boards, one circuit board serves as a back plane and the other as a daughter board. The back plane typically has a connector, commonly referred to as a header, that includes a plurality of signal pins or contacts which connect to conductive traces on the back plane. The daughter board connector, commonly referred to as a receptacle, also includes a plurality of contacts or pins. Typically, the receptacle is a right angle connector that interconnects the back plane with the daughter board so that signals can be routed between the two. The right angle connector typically includes a mating face that receives the plurality of signal pins from the header on the back plane, and contacts that connect to the daughter board.
At least some board-to-board connectors are differential connectors wherein each signal requires two lines that are referred to as a differential pair. For better performance, a ground contact is associated with each differential pair. The receptacle connector typically includes a number of modules having contact edges that are at right angles to each other. The modules may or may not include a ground shield. As the transmission frequencies of signals through these connectors increase, it becomes more desirable to maintain a desired impedance through the connector to minimize signal degradation. A ground shield is sometimes provided on the module to reduce interference or crosstalk. In addition, a ground shield may be added to the ground contacts on the header connector. Improving connector performance and increasing contact density to increase signal carrying capacity without increasing the size of the connectors is challenging.
Some older connectors, which are still in use today, operate at speeds of one gigabit per second or less. By contrast, many of today's high performance connectors are capable of operating at speeds of up to ten gigabits or more per second. As would be expected, the higher performance connector also comes with a higher cost.
A need remains for a low cost differential connector with improved electrical characteristics such as reduced crosstalk and increased throughput.